Metamorphosis
by TaylorJonas
Summary: There was one thing Chad Dylan Cooper could not stand. And her name is Clairibel Josephena Monroe. ChadOC
1. Chapter 1

OK I am No offically addicted to Sonny with a chance.

And dont get me wrong I love Channy

but Theres just not enough ChadOC out there.

So I got The idea for this story.

Review if ya like.

Atleast 5 before I update now...

Check it out, check it out,check out. check it ouuuut!

TaylorJonas

* * *

I sighed dramatically.

Then changing my voice so I did my best to sound like a whining five year old.

"Are we there yeeet?"

I mocked a slight smirk reaching my lips.

Jake groaned.

"For once just, one time, could you try to act remotely normal?"

Jake asked hopefully staring out at the highway probably sporting that childish pout of his.

I pause for a moment.

"Hmm"

I muttered sarcastically glaring into his rear view mirror where he could see me properly without killing us.

"Let me ponder that for a moment…NO!"

Que the overly dramatic sigh, followed by a small shake of the head.

Jake sighs dramatically shaking his head.

Yeah what can I say, I know People.

It was silent, I tried staring out the window to distract myself but, it was pitch dark out, and if there were any thing to see my brother 's driving was so fast I couldn't see it.

"How about Now?"

He huffed impatiently.

"Does it look like it?"

He questioned impatiently.

"Well" I replied keeping my voice even, then suddenly breaking into a yell.

" I WOULDN'T KNOW ! HOW ABOUT YOU SLOW YOUR SHIP DOWN FROM LIGHT SPEED

CAPTAIN KIRK!"

Yeah, I know over reacting right?

Well I been stuck that's what you get from a restless 16 year old girl who had been stuck in a small green mercury sable for the past four days, Without Star bucks, With her older brother.

If that doesn't give me enough reason to be aggravated then, well, uh, your just crazy!

Why did I have to be afraid of heights Why?

I could have been in Hollywood a lonng time ago!

I glared at Jake in the mirror.

"Zip it kid or ill just turn back now!"

He shot back.

Empty threat.

I knew it.

He knew it.

"Riiight, and what exactly do you plan on telling Connie and Sonny when I never arrive?"

See my cousin Sonny Monroe Is letting me come and stay in her apartment while I audition For A new role opening up in her studio.

And well, Haven't actually told her that I might be more leaning towards the part on Mackenzie Fall's but I'll take either gladly if I'm that lucky of course.

I, if you already haven't noticed do have a since of humor.

But, I can be serious when I want to.

"Simple"

He replied with ease.

"I'll tell them that you were in a car wreck, got permanent amnesia and you totally lost both your sense of humor and your acting skills.

My eyes grew wide with what looked like true fear, brought to you by many, many acting lessons.

"I don't know what scares me the most about that plan the fact that you made it sound like you been planning it for a while or that its kinda believable."

I let the look melt off my face replacing it with a small smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"Hey, you don't know what I do on the weekends"

Jake replied mischievously, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ah, Jake.

A chip off the old block.

He's actually picking up my sense of humor after all these years…

Ok well sure he about four years older than me but still you know what they say old dogs can learn new tricks.

But geese…

Why must he make things so difficult?

Heck this is probably the last time ill see him for a while and he's acting like…

Well he's acting like himself actually but still for one day just for me could he act…well different.

Wow, déjà vu.

I glanced out the window again, I could still barley see a thing at the speed Jake was driving, but I could make out the shapes of buildings and many lights though.

"God Earnheardt , think you could slow down!"

I yelled exasperated.

I would like to see where I was, but know Forest Gump up there aint goanna to let that happen.

Shew.

"Clam down kid, and by the way, were here."

Finally Jake slowed down near a street corner in front of this large apartment building in the middle of the city.

I stepped out of the car mesmerized of how something so large could look so cool,

I glanced up and down the street they were still loaded with cars even though it must be like 1 o'clock in the morning.

I looked at the building right next to the apartment.

It was a small Starbucks and Then on I just knew this was going to be awesome.

I turned around and looked at Jake parallel parked and was now getting some of my bags out of the trunk.

I went over to help.

I opened the back seat grabbing my old black converse bag, slinging it over my shoulder then grabbing my old black acoustic out of the back.

I waited on the street for Jake to get my other Nike bag and my trumpet and key board case out of the back.

It was defiantly a funny sight to see.

"Sure you don't need any help there Bro?"

I asked forcing back a laugh.

"Nah"

He grunted, lying.

Trying to be Mr. Cool.

I shrugged and walked over to the front glass door s sifting my stuff around a nd then holding it open for Jake.

"Thanks"

He muttered.

I went in The lobby was huge but I didn't let my self get awe struck as I walked over and hit the up button on the elevator for Jake who had been trying to do so unsuccessfully.

We got in the elevator and I quickly punched in Sonny's floor number.

We had to get to the studio the next morning. ..or this morning rather for her auditions, and she seriously needed sleep.

The elevator dinged annoyingly and they both stepped out in to the tan hallway.

I quickly made my way down to the end of it leaving Jake in the dust.

Then rapped three times on door 306 then waited.

Jake finally reached the end of the hall way when Connie answered the door.

"Claribel Monroe, is that you, my look how big you've gotten!"

Connie exclaimed pulling me into a light hug because of the bags.

"Well come on in you two, Sonny fell asleep waiting up for you, So I guess ill just help you get situated."

I smiled.

"Thank you so much Aunt Connie, For everything."

She just smiled her face despite her age looking as young as ever her dark brown eyes twinkling slightly under the fluorescents.

She turned to Jake

"You can put that down now Jake, honey."

She said laughing slightly.

You could see the relief on my brothers face as he gently put down my stuff on the floor.

"Thanks aunt C."

"Your welcome."

We then spent the next hour or so putting up all of my stuff into my new room.

Connie and Sonny had done it for me as a welcoming present Aunt Conn had said.

And It was just…so me.

The walls in the room were Dark Purple and the furniture was modern and sleek Black.

I loved it.

With the help of Jake and Connie I made the room my own setting up all of my things, putting up a few old movie and band posters I collected over the years.

Then finally my room was finished and Connie and I said our goodbyes to Jake.

"Bye bro, I'm gonna miss ya."

I said after Connie had finally left to go to sleep.

Jake smiled messing up my straight dark brown hair.

"I'm gonna miss you to Clair."

I smiled slightly wondering how long it would be before I saw him again.

I slowly shut the door but Jake stopped it and opened it slightly.

"Hey Clair, Could you do me a favor?"

He asked in a quiet serious voice.

"Sure, What is it?"

I asked.

"Don't let Hollywood Change you ok?"

"Trust me I wouldn't even dream about it"

And I meant it, Nothing would ever change me into one of those Hollywood snobs.

But I never said things wouldn't change.

Cause trust me.

They sure did.


	2. Please Read! Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've quit using this account so now I'll be re-posting and editing this story in my new account RomulasLupin. :) Thanks for your patience and I hope you like the story. :)**

* * *

**I may also be reposting and rewriting (and God knows they need it) other stories on my account. Please send me a PM at RomulasLupin if you think one of my stories is worth reposting. Thanks bunches. :)**


End file.
